peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Boat
is episode 33 of season Season 4, and 190 of the entire series. It first aired on ABC Kids in the 12th of June 2012. Summary The Pig Family go on a Picnic; but first they must figure out how to cross the lake before them. They are joined by Grampy Rabbit and the Wolfs. Plot The Pig Family reach a large river and meet up with Grampy Rabbit after they ring a bell to summon the boat. He arrives and explains to them that due to how small it is, he can't take everything at once. Mummy Pig, Peppa, and George hop onto the boat and he offers to come back for Daddy Pig and the picnic. On the way over, Peppa and Grampy Rabbit sing a song. A moment later, Grampy Rabbit returns to pick up Daddy Pig, who has been joined by the Wolf Family. As it turns out they have also come for a picnic, so then he does the same thing; he grabs Wendy and her Mummy and leads them to the other side, where Peppa, George, and Mummy Pig await. With that the two daddies are left on the side of the river, waiting for him with their picnics. When Grampy returns he points out that he only has enough room for one of them at a time, since they're much bigger, like he is. Daddy Pig suggests that Grampy Rabbit waits there, so that he and Daddy Wolf can drop off the picnic - but as it turns out there isn't enough room for it. As they cross, Daddy Wolf mentions how hungry he is, causing Daddy Pig to express concern until they arrive; only to realize he forgot the picnic. He drops off Daddy Wolf and quickly rows back to get it, but instead of grabbing the food and Grampy Rabbit, he hops out, allowing Grampy Rabbit to row back to the others with the picnic in the boat. He promises to return, but the others ask that he joins their picnic by offering him some cheese. A while passes as Daddy Pig waits. He is momentarily joined by the ducks, who, instead of waiting decide to swim across the lake. Daddy Pig tries to ring the bell to get their attention, but nobody seems to notice him until Peppa recalls how much Daddy Pig likes to eat cake. By the time Grampy Rabbit returns to him up and return back, he learns all of the food is gone; save for a few scraps and pieces that everyone left for him. Including a bit of jelly, a strawberry, a bite of sandwich, and a worm - which the Duck offered. As they reveal the cake has already been eaten, Daddy Pig thanks them for their kindness anyway and everyone starts to laugh. Trivia *This episode is based on a puzzle. A man must figure out how to get his three chicken across a lake without letting them remain on the side they started, or else the wolf will get them. However, he can only move one or two at a time. **This is slightly referenced at one point after Daddy Pig and Daddy Wolf get stuck on the boat together. ***Daddy Wolf also references The Three Little Pigs in this instance, making it the second time he referenced it. *This is the only episode where Wendy sings without the other children. *This is the first episode to give Mummy Wolf a major appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes